Rukia, The Chappy Queen
by absoluteotaku
Summary: Oneshot Ichigo and Rukia meet after a few years... and Rukia is now famous?


A/N: Long time no see people! I've been dying to post stories but I've been way too busy these days.. (Excuses, excuses... I majorly tsk at myself XP) Anyways~ Stuffs been crazy these couple of months and the result of this craziness is this fic... Xd

Warnings: Posted raw cos my editor isnt online =P Probs major OOC... maybe this could even be called a crackfic XP It's totally random i guess... hehe... Havent wrote fics in a long long time so am a bit rusty, please forgive me =P

Anyways~ Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the scene in front of him. Every single person on the street except him was lined up on both sides, bowing. But not to him.<p>

A revving car's engine brought Ichigo's widened eyes to rest on a small figure climbing out of a sleek, black Lexus.

"Good afternoon, Rukia-sama," the people said in unison.

Rukia straightened her blue dress. The dress has a picture of a rabbit holding a paint brush imprinted on it. She smiled gracefully at the crowd before turning to Ichigo, "Long time no see, idiot."

"You…" Ichigo gaped at Rukia. He stared at the small girl and thought back to the time when they parted…

-Line break-

"I got accepted into Tokyo Art Academy," Rukia announced excitedly.

Ichigo dropped the pen he was using to write his maths homework, "You what? Who would accept you?"

"Just because you can't draw," Rukia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can draw," Ichigo retorted and demonstrated by drawing a lion on his maths textbook, which he immediately regretted doing so. He sighed at his now illegible textbook. He turned to Rukia, "Unlike you."

Rukia huffed and took the pen off Ichigo. She flipped to a new page in Ichigo's textbook and, before Ichigo could react, covered the whole page with a picture of a rabbit holding a flower.

Goodbye, dear textbook, Ichigo thought before saying, "Yuzu could draw better than that since she could hold a crayon."

Rukia gave an offended gasp and then gave him a death stare, "Fine be that way. Before you know it, I'll be famous and you will bow down to my feet. I'm going to go pack my luggage now."

"What? When you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Rukia said as she walked out the door.

"What?"

-Line break-

_Before you know it, I'll be famous and you will bow down to my feet._ That line echoed in Ichigo's blank mind.

He never really took it seriously. He thought she would come back saying the school expelled her because they finally realised how awful her drawings were. He continued (with a bit of difficulty) to think that even when Chappy, the rabbit Rukia always draws, started appearing on ads and products. Chappy the Bunny even became a brand of clothing.

Chappy the Bunny had slowly crept into people's lives and, as Ichigo would describe it, contaminated everyone's minds so they are all addicted to that weird-looking rabbit.

Now, you could see Chappy anywhere. Chappy shaped food products, Chappy merchandise, Chappy theme park, Chappy cartoon… The list goes on.

And the culprit... No, scratch that… The creator of all this Chappy chaos was the petite girl standing in front of him. Kuchiki Rukia. Whom everyone calls the Chappy Queen. Whoever said 'do not judge a book by its cover' was right on the money.

"'You' what?" Rukia asked in a tone reserved for talking to people who have been staring, mouth and eyes wide, for a whole 15minutes.

Ichigo shut his mouth before any flies decided to take a tour of his mouth. He cleared his throat, "Your drawings are still horrible, you know."

"Yes, and that is why people are bowing to me and others are fighting each other trying to get my drawings," Rukia rolled her eyes.

"They people around here are crazy," Ichigo said. "Your drawings are HORRIBLE," Ichigo practically yelled the last word.

"OH EM GEE! That person just called Rukia-sama's drawings horrible!"

"Is he out of his mind? Chappy is awesome!"

"He's obviously hasn't seen the Chappy cartoon! Luckily I have an episode on my phone! I'll show that carrot-head how great Chappy and Rukia-sama are!"

Ichigo stepped back a step as a wave of foreboding washed over him. The crowd that was line up before had surrounded him, eyes glinting dangerously (and insanely) at Ichigo and holding various Chappy products. Ichigo sweat dropped when he saw a Chappy hat, collections of Chappy books, DVDs and even stuffed toys. He even caught a glimpse of something that resembled a Chappy-shaped black-forest cake…

Without wasting another second, Ichigo turned around and fled with the crazy crowd following close behind.

Ichigo continued to run as if his life depended on it until he saw a group of familiar people. "Chad! Ishida! Inoue!" He called.

"Kurosaki-Kun, what's wrong? You look like you just ran a marathon!" Orihime exclaimed.

"I'm being chased by Chappy-fans," Ichigo explained.

"What did you do this time?" Ishida rolled his eyes.

"I saw Rukia, and then I said her drawings were horrible and then this happened," Ichigo pointed at the on-coming group of crazed fans. "Oh crap, they're catching up, I gotta go!" He started to run but was pulled back by strong hands.

"What the hell, Chad? I really need to go before those people catch up to me!"

"You called Chappy horrible?" came a soft reply.

"Don't tell me, not you too, Chad! How come I'm the only one that thinks Chappy is horrible?" Ichigo yelled and tried to get out of Chad's iron grip.

"Chappy is cute, Kurosaki-Kun! How could you say that about Chappy?" Orihime asked in a horrified tone.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Ichigo groaned. He sighed in defeat when the Chappy fans caught up and started flooding him with information about Chappy and showing him millions of Chappy merchandise.

"Ah, Kurosaki-Kun! I'm sure you will understand how cool Chappy is if you try a Chappy dish! Here is my home-made Chappy," Orihime said while showing him a Chappy-shaped pancake. Ichigo moved back when he spotted purple substances in it, wiggling around and emitting a sickly sweet smell.

"I shall give you my specially made Chappy emblem, in hope you will forget your foolish ideas of Chappy being horrible," Ishida pushes his glasses up with his finger before he started working on sewing the emblem on Ichigo's shirt sleeve.

"Hey wait! I don't want that on me!" Ichigo tried to get away from that horrid emblem but Chad was still holding him in a strong grip.

"Kurosaki-Kun, please have a taste of this pancake! I'm sure you will love it," Orihime persisted, prodding his cheek with the dangerous food.

"Ugh, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ichigo yelled but no one seemed to listen.

"Ichigo!" people kept calling him and Orihime kept poking him with the pancake…

-Line break-

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo blinked and sprang into a sitting position. He looked around to see he was in his own room and Rukia was standing at his bedside, finger in mid-air. "Are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Just a dream," Ichigo groaned and fell back into his bed with a relaxed sigh.

"Oi, don't go back to sleep! It's already noon," Rukia scolded and prodded Ichigo's cheek.

"OK,OK, stop doing that," Ichigo slapped her hand away and got up.

"I'm going out for a bit," Rukia said while climbing onto the window sill.

"Where you going?"

"To the post office, I'm posting in my application form to Tokyo Art Academy," Rukia replied and jumped out the window.

Ichigo paled.

* * *

><p>End note: Btw~ has anyone been reading the Bleach manga? Omg omg.. i've recently read up to the latest chapter and OMFG i am so happy and going all crazy~ anyways.. no spoilers from me XP Tite Kubo's drawings just get better and better... XD<p>

Anyways~ Hope you guys liked this crazy fic XD


End file.
